


The Dog

by orphan_account



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 07:07:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6413911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine were laying on Kurt's bed, enjoying an unscheduled make-out session because his dad was out for the whole evening. It mostly consisted of giggling and just experimenting in general, because they'd only had so many sessions and they were still fairly new to this whole kissing thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dog

Kurt and Blaine were laying on Kurt's bed, enjoying an unscheduled make-out session because his dad was out for the whole evening. It mostly consisted of giggling and just experimenting in general, because they'd only had so many sessions and they were still fairly new to this whole kissing thing. 

"I love you," Blaine mumbled as Kurt continued to kiss him. 

"I love you too," he said, smiling and brushing their noses together before darting back in for more kisses. Thank God that Kurt's dad wasn't home, because the noises they were making were hard to control and extremely loud. Because Kurt was laying on top of Blaine, every time he moved, his erection would press against Blaine's and it felt so good that neither of them could refrain themselves from moaning. Kurt began kissing down Blaine's neck, causing him to buck his hips up. When he briefly opened his eyes, he noticed Kurt's dog, Brian, standing by the door and watching them.

"Uh, Kurt," Blaine said, alerting Kurt by squeezing his arms.

"Mmm?" he hummed as he continued to kiss Blaine's neck. 

"Brian is just standing at the door, watching us," he said, pushing Kurt off himself a bit and pointing. His eyes didn't leave Brian; he felt quite unsettled and wondered just how long he'd been standing there.

"Blaine, he's a dog, he doesn't understand what's happening," Kurt said, laughing and pressing their lips together again. After a few kisses, Blaine pulled away, causing Kurt to sigh.

"Are you sure? He's looking at us really weirdly..." Blaine said, feeling very unnerved. Kurt rolled his eyes and looked over his shoulder before noticing that he was indeed looking at them quite weirdly.

"Yeah, he is actually," Kurt said. Brian didn't seem to take his eyes off them; it was almost like he _did_ know what was going on.

"I feel really uncomfortable with him here, like, watching us," Blaine said, briefly looking at Kurt.

"Brian!" Kurt called, hoping he'd walk away, but he still stood there. "Brian, go away." The dog just tilted his head and began to pant. "God damnit," Kurt muttered under his breath as he shuffled off Blaine and walked over to the door.  "I'll give you attention later," he said, shutting Brian outside and shaking his head. He made his way back over to Blaine who had now sat up on the bed. "Where were we?" he asked with a giggle as he climbed back onto Blaine, who was now gently gripping Kurt's hips.

"Somewhere around here," he said, kissing him. They both smiled at the warmth and comfort of each other's lips. "Seriously though, I think Brian _knew_ ," he joked as he pulled away from Kurt, who cupped Blaine's cheeks in his hands.

"Shut up," he laughed, nuzzling their noses together.


End file.
